herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sky (Total Drama)
Sky, labeled The Athlete, is a camper and a finalist, and the deuteragonist of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, who was placed on Team Maskwak, but switched to Team Kinosewak in "This is the Pits!". She is the runner-up in Shawn's ending. She was voiced by Sarah Podemski. Personality Sky is very athletic and constantly exhibits a fierce passion to win. She is a natural team player, and always strives to see the best in people, though she doesn't let her friendships get in the way of the competition. A true white knight who plays by the book, her sportsman-like qualities are what help her easily get along with most of the other contestants, but they also set her against contestants who cheat and play dirty. She also faces difficulty when her nerves get bad, and when her emotions get the better of her and cloud her judgment. ''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' In "So, Uh This Is My Team?", Sky is introduced along with the other thirteen contestants on a zeppelin and offers Max a stick of gum. However, he is disgusted by its flavor, apparently not enjoying cinnamon. When Chris presents himself and mentions the various parachutes on board, Sky remarks that they shouldn't need them, but is proven wrong when Chef loses control of the zeppelin due to Chris destroying the engine. Unfortunately, Sky grabs a non-functioning parachute on the way out, but uses her athletic skills to dive-roll onto a tree branch and land safely in the water. As Chris announces the team names, Pimâpotew Kinosewak and Waneyihtam Maskwak, Sky politely corrects their translations to actually be the Floating Salmon and Confused Bears, apparently fluent in the Cree language (and thus also indicating possible First Nations ancestry). During the junk collecting part of the challenge, Sky takes the leadership role for her team, directing Dave to distract Chef Hatchet while she knocks him out cold with a well-aimed hit of a single tennis ball. For the second part of the challenge, she convinces an irritated Dave to go along with Leonard's plan to build a wizard's tower due to the majority rule. However, Team Maskwak ends up losing the challenge due to the tower's inability to withstand a moose stampede, which destroys it in the process. During the elimination ceremony, Sky receives the first marshmallow. In "I Love You, Grease Pig!", Sky helps Dave convince Leonard that the team needs to find a more suitable shelter, due to their previous one being destroyed. In the confessional, Sky admits that if she can't get her team to win more challenges, she'll never make it to the finale, and proceeds to help rally Team Maskwak with a team cheer. During the obstacle relay race, Sky once again directs her team, agreeing that she will start the race and Leonard will finish it. Sky is able to beat Rodney across the greased logs with her pig due to Shawn's support, earning her team an early lead. After Dave gets covered in grease and begins to freak out, Sky comforts him and is able to calm him down with her voice, beginning a mutual attraction between the two. Team Maskwak eventually ends up losing again because of Leonard's "magic tricks", sending them to elimination for the second time. At the ceremony, Sky admits the choice for elimination is "pretty obvious", and receives the fourth marshmallow. In "Twinning Isn't Everything", Sky successfully brings back fresh water for her team and is relieved when Shawn convinces Ella to go sing to the other team instead of them. During the balloon throwing challenge, Dave finds Sky in the woods and asks to team up with her. In the confessional, Sky admits that she finds Dave cute and is attracted to him, but affirms that she didn't sign up to meet boys, she came to win and must not be distracted. When they are ambushed by Scarlett and Max, Sky pushes Dave out of the way and Max shoots darts at her balloons, resulting in the release of bees that chase her away. Sky grows annoyed with Dave after he follows her and unintentionally admits that he's glad the bees didn't sting him out of fear of being allergic to bee stings and other things as well. Dave's monologue prompts her to tell him to warn the other members of Maskwak that Team Kinosewak is using their own balloons against them. Sky and Dave's relationship progresses in "I Love You, I Love You Knots", during the truth or scare challenge. For Sky's part in the challenge, she has to drink an entire jug of mineral water in under thirty seconds and is only able to do so after Shawn uses "thirst thrashing" to launch the rest of the water into her mouth (and up her nose). For Dave's part of the challenge, he has to kiss someone next to him. After Shawn abruptly leaves, Dave is forced to kiss Sky, and although both are somewhat happy to do it, Sky accidentally belches in his face due to her nerves, however, she openly blames it on the mineral water, denying it in the confessional where she also denies really liking Dave. After Team Maskwak wins the challenge, Sky has an awkward confrontation with Dave, after which she runs off as her nerves force her to belch again. In "A Blast from the Past", Sky and Dave begin to pick fruit for Team Maskwak as Sky talks to him about her desire to become an Olympian and how her older sister, a rhythmic gymnast, encouraged her, although Dave is shown to not be listening. He then unintentionally insults rhythmic gymnastics based on his own opinion, angering Sky. He then admits to her that he tends to say stupid things to girls he likes, confusing Sky and he outright tells her that he has feelings for her. In the confessional, Sky is shocked by his forwardness and states that, normally, guys pass notes to the friends of girls they like instead of saying it to their face, and that dating Dave would not make sense considering she would eventually have to compete against him. After belching in Dave's face again, she tells Dave her feelings are mutual, ending her confirmation with a "but" which Dave did not let her finish. When walking to the challenge, Sky attempts to give Ella advice on how to win Sugar over. During the challenge, Sky remains supportive of her team, despite Shawn being missing and the other team being in the lead. After Scarlett and Max electrocute Ella, Sky grows angry, and charges at Scarlett, intent on knocking her off the platform, but fails. When Sky notices Ella's sudden attraction to Dave, she is somewhat confused and jealous but reaffirms in the confessional that they were never dating in the first place. Sky is initially angry at Shawn when he finally makes an appearance but is happy after he helps win for Team Maskwak, securing their third consecutive victory. In "Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems", Sky is approached by Sugar, who asks her what's wrong. Sky asks her is she believes Dave likes Ella, and Sugar tells her this is false. Sky is relieved until Sugar begins to lie to her and tell her that Dave has been flirting with every girl on the island, leaving Sky speechless and confused. Later, Sky is approached by Shawn who tries to tell her of a picnic Dave set up for her. Unfortunately, he is cut off as Chris announces over the loudspeakers that it is time for the next challenge. At the meeting area, Sky is concerned when Ella arrives in a sad mood. Ella tells her that, though she believed it to be her, it is Sky who has "captured his heart". This pleases Sky, who tries to be respectful of Ella's feelings, but fails to keep herself from smiling. After a bear eats the monkey that holds her team's coin, Sky suggests that they simply bring the bear to Chris. The plan backfires as Dave gets trapped in the bear's arms, and after Sugar suggests Ella sings to it, Sky attempts to convince Ella to do so. Sky assures Ella that Chris will never know, and she eventually goes through with and rescues Dave through song. She is disgusted by Sugar's attempts to free the monkey from the bear and retrieving the coin and smiles during Ella's farewell song. Sky fantasizes about Dave in "This Is The Pits!", and openly admits in the confessional that she harbors feelings for him, albeit she is still not interested in a romantic relationship. Later, they share berries together, prompting Sugar to see their growing "relationship" as a threat. During the challenge, Sky quickly figures out that only the correct entrance in the cave will lead them to an exit, but is dismayed when she realizes that half of the climbing equipment provided by Chris is totally useless. As the cave begins to collapse around them, Sky quickly escapes with the rest of Team Maskwak. When they come across a glowing slug cavern, Sky is weirded out when Sugar consumes one, giving her the ability to produce light out of her belly button. When they reach the Ruby Ravine and are attacked by "Bling Bear" due to a gem being taken by one of the contestants, Sky suspects Sugar is responsible, even though it was Shawn. The team eventually manages to find a way out to the surface, through the outhouse, resulting in them getting covered in manure and urine. Due to neither team finding their correct respective exits, both teams are sent to elimination. However, instead of sending someone home, Chris announces that he needs to break up one of the island's couples due to their "alliance" not being fair to the others, prompting both Sky and Dave to think he is referring to them. However, he is instead talking about Scarlett and Max, switching Max to Team Maskwak, and Sky to Team Kinosewak. Sky is saddened about departing from Dave, but thinks it is for the best and mistakenly believes that he understands "there's no shot". In "Three Zones and a Baby", Sky easily adapts to her new environment with Team Kinosewak, having already been observed by Scarlett. She quickly bonds with Jasmine and agrees to make a vow that she will sever all ties with her former team. Throughout the challenge, Sky struggles to avoid helping Dave out, despite Jasmine's warning that he will backstab her any chance he gets. Ultimately, Sky makes the decision to put her new team first and leave Dave behind, using a blowhorn to alert Chef Hatchet to Dave's location, resulting in the latter getting shot with the former's spaghetti cannon. Unfortunately, Team Maskwak wins the challenge, sending Sky's team to elimination. However, Topher is eliminated due to his role in Team Kinosewak's loss. In "Hurl and Go Seek", Sky, along with the rest of the contestants, is grungy when Chris gives them an early awakening. She is skeptical when Chris announces that he wants to help the remaining contestants "celebrate" with a fancy dinner, and is disappointed when he reveals that they will instead be drinking "Jugee Chunks". In the confessional, Sky states that she has never eaten anything so gross, except for a butterfly she once swallowed while riding her bike and singing. Both Sky and Dave continue to drink their jugs even after Sugar is declared the winner of the eating contest, with Sky doing so in order to win the challenge (only to lose and thusly become angrier than she ever has been in her life), and Dave doing so out of determination to win Sky over. However, he fails after bragging about finishing before her, prompting Sky to yell at and reject him in front of everyone. Although she causes Dave to start crying, she later feels guilty about it. During the second part of the challenge, Sky hides from Sugar in a bush but is eventually found by Dave. When he asks her to let him be her boyfriend, she rejects him again and storms off in stress. Sky is the first contestant to begin to feel the effects of food poisoning due to the jugee chunks, turning a greenish color. She is later found by Sugar and Dave and proceeds to help them hunt down Jasmine and Shawn. After Jasmine wins the challenge, Sky and Dave are the bottom two and is shocked by this. Ultimately, Dave is voted off by himself, though she does feel bad about it. However, she is too late to say goodbye to him before he is fired off the island. In "Scarlett Fever", Sky ends up teamed with Sugar as the contestants try to make their way to the control room. Sky was the one who found the entrance through one of the holes made by the trees as they were retracted below ground. In "Sky Fall", Sky again teamed with Sugar to complete the challenges. She used a rope to swing across the lava gorge instead of walking across like the others. Sky and Sugar then made their way through a bear cave. In the final leg of the race, Sugar betrays Sky and pushes her off a cliff. But Sky lands on one of the robot crocs and rides it to the top. In "Pahk'd with Talent", Sky's challenge was a hurdle race, which she won after falling into a pit Chris added to the race to make it interesting. She came in last in Shawn's tree jumping challenge after she fell from a tree. Then she came in second in Sugar's talent show. In "Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize", Sky reluctantly accepts Dave as her helper. Then after they mess up in downhill-skiing and get stuck in a mass of packed snow, she taunts a robot cat until it fires a flamethrower at them, melting the snow, but also burning off Dave's hair. Then after she and Dave make it through the mud pit, Chris reveals the secret that Sky tried to tell Dave eight episodes ago and was too stressed to tell him four episodes ago, that she has a boyfriend named Keith (albeit she was going to dump him before coming to the show, but ran out of time). Dave is enraged and his mental instability comes to a headstart, throughout the final part of the challenge, he tries to hinder Sky as much as he can, plotting to burn the million dollars which he and Jasmine would win if neither Sky nor Shawn won in time. Eventually, Dave makes a mountain peak rise out of the ground under Sky and Shawn. Sky angrily stomps on it several times and makes it collapse. She and Shawn then tumble down to the finish line. In Sky's ending, she reaches her hand out from beneath the snow after tumbling across the finish line. She then gets hauled away by Chef on a stretcher, excited that she won. Friends *Ella *Jasmine *Shawn Enemies *Dave (one-sided on his side) *Scarlett *Sugar Gallery SkyAudition.png|Sky's audition tape sky in tdpi.jpg SkybleachsatDave.PNG|Sky burps in Dave's face. Skyyellsatdave.jpg|Sky angrily yells at Dave that he will never be her boyfriend. 13DAVEXsKY.PNG|Sky yells at Dave. Dave disowning Sky.png|Dave refusing to accept Sky's apology Sky wins Total Drama Pahkitew Island in her ending.PNG|Sky with the prize money along with Chris, Jasmine and Shawn Sky rotation.png|Sky's rotation. Leaked_Avatar_(WM)_-_Sky.png|Sky SkyFreshTV.png Sky_worried.png|Sky worried. 18157376_492481041083061_8539855634153596537_n.png d87y1zn-2055cffa-896a-42a8-9457-1cf35c5c79eb (2).png Cow_Girl_Sky (2).jpg d84ijqz-9863b6e7-1f5d-4356-8f64-72546d5e8f8f (2).jpg SkyArms_TDPI_Ep02 (2).png total_drama_build_a_bondagette__sky_1_closed_by_flashlight237_d7rf7wv-fullview (2).png Sky.21 (3).png Cow_Girl_Sky (2).jpg|Sheriff Sky. Videos Preview - Sky Fall Preview - Pahk'd with Talent Preview - Lies, Cries and One Big Prize External links *Sky - Total Drama Wiki *Sky - Love Interest Wiki Navigation Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Neutral Good Category:Teenagers Category:Archenemy Category:Strategists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Villain's Lover Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Siblings